


Just a Spoonful of Sugar

by blue_pointer



Series: A Glorious Retelling [38]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Canon Timeline, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Don't copy to another site, Episode: c01e058 A Cycle of Vengeance, M/M, Makeup Sex, Metallic Dragon!Gilmore, POV Shaun Gilmore, POV Vax, Smut, Submission, Vaxmore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer
Summary: After everything Vax has put Gilmore through this week, it’s time for him to take his medicine.
Relationships: Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Series: A Glorious Retelling [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Just a Spoonful of Sugar

After a full afternoon and evening of drinking, Vox Machina slowly made their way back to the castle, leaning on one another and stumbling as they went. Although Vax had gotten to sit next to Keyleth throughout the day, closer and closer on each bench they’d occupied from bar to bar, it was looking like leaning on one another was as close as they were going to get tonight. Vax was only a little disappointed. It was better to be drunk. 

As they began to trudge up the last incline to the castle, passing the last great house on the left, which had once belonged to Kerrion Stonefell, Vax thought he heard something. He stopped and turned, causing Keyleth to stumble. “Vax, what?--” Percy caught her and kept walking, having little interest in what illusions Vax was seeing on the night air in his drunken state. He also knew precisely whose house it was they were passing, and felt it best to leave Vax to discover it for himself. 

As the others left him behind, Vax began to walk in the direction of the music, feeling drawn toward it as by an enchantment. Whatever instrument that was, it was a tone unlike anything he’d heard before; he could feel it deep in his bones, and the tune seemed to live inside his body. It felt like he was dreaming, but maybe that was just the drink.

The night air was full of mist. The rain had made it just damp enough to look like magic hung in the dark night air, especially the way the droplets reflected back the lantern light along the main road. Vax was tempted to brush it aside as he moved toward the mansion in the distance, but of course, mist couldn’t be brushed aside. He walked through the gate, which opened at his touch, and continued the 20 feet to the house itself. 

The long porch surrounded by columns provided shelter from the damp night air, and trapped the light from the lanterns on either side of the front doors in a way that turned the area a soft violet with a tinge of fuchsia around the edges. 

Gilmore sat on a wooden stool, his long arms stretched forward over the strings of a marvelous instrument Vax had never seen before. Because it had many strings, it was reminiscent of a harp, but that was where the similarity ended. The frame stood almost as tall as Vax and seemed to be made entirely of silver, or maybe even platinum. His rogue’s eye quickly appraised it, taking in the bull’s head sculpture on the front with its ruby eyes and the other carvings inlaid with gold on the frame. 

The tips of Gilmore’s fingers flashed metallic in the lantern light. His graceful fingers danced across the strings with what looked like specialized picks or rings just for the tips of his fingers. They gave the illusion that he had golden claws. 

“What is that?” Vax asked, hesitating boozily at the very edge of the porch. 

“Just a hobby,” Gilmore said, letting his hands fall away as he sat back from the instrument. His eyes met Vax’ildan’s outside the ring of violet light, and Vax felt like he was falling into them. “Do you like it?” 

“I’ve never heard anything like it,” Vax said, stepping onto the porch. “Can I?” He reached for a string, but didn’t get far.

“That depends,” Gilmore said. “Are you going to play it whenever you like, and then go away and pretend you’d never touch such a thing as soon as it suits you?” 

“You’re still upset about last night,” Vax realized. 

“You left,” Gilmore said. “And today, you wouldn’t even look at me.” 

“I was in a haze today,” Vax said. “If I missed you, it wasn’t on purpose.” 

“Grog saw me,” Gilmore said. “He’s hardly the most observant one among you.”

Now Vax was annoyed. “Grog seems to have a thing for you. And I was shitting myself all morning thanks to a curse that demon left behind in me. So excuse me for not feeling lovey-dovey earlier today.” 

Gilmore rose and walked into the house without another word. Which is when Vax knew he was in trouble. “Gilmore…” He started to follow, but found the bastard had locked the door behind him. “Oh, don’t be like this,” Vax said, bending down to pick the lock. 

At least it wasn’t magically locked, and he was able to pick it easily-ish (he was very drunk). Vax hadn’t been inside this house since they’d first snuck into Whitestone to battle the Briarwoods. It looked nice now. Homey and classy, not like before. He wandered from room to room until he found Gilmore in the kitchen, making tea. 

“I’m sorry I raised my voice,” Vax said to Gilmore’s back. “I--I guess it’s no excuse to say I’ve been out drinking all day with my family.” He swiped a hand over his face, trying to sober up.

“It’s no matter,” Gilmore said. “I believe you said everything you had to say last night.” 

“Come on.” Vax walked over to stand next to Gilmore, resting his hand on Gilmore’s opposite hip. “You know how I am with confrontation.”

“You’re right,” Gilmore said. “It was my fault for trying to get you to commit to anything. That’s why I spoke to Keyleth myself.”

Vax had been about to protest the accusation against him, but... “Wait, you did what?” 

“I spoke to Keyleth about the exact topic I’d asked you to speak with her about. By the way, she was fine.” This last was spoken over his shoulder at Vax. 

“What do you mean she was fine?” Vax started to pull his hair. It was hard to be anxious and drunk at the same time. This was terrible. Keyleth couldn’t know he’d been with Gilmore in the last weeks. She would surely not want him anymore. 

“I mean she was fine,” Gilmore said, walking to the table to take a seat, the teapot whistling gently in his hands. “She seemed relieved, actually. I think she may be more receptive to your advances knowing I’m the one doing the heavy lifting in this relationship.” Vax just stared at him. “Ask her yourself if you don’t believe me,” Gilmore said. 

“That…” Vax felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. “It couldn’t have been that easy,” he said.

Gilmore shrugged, pouring himself a cup of tea. “You stand corrected, it would seem.” 

Vax sat down next to him, suddenly desperate to get Gilmore to look at him. “She said yes? Are you telling me she said yes?” 

“She said she would think about it,” Gilmore said, looking into his cup and not at Vax. “And that she would try to talk to you about it.”

Vax sat back, suddenly overwhelmed with dread. “Oh gods.” 

“But she seemed to take to the idea,” Gilmore said, glancing over at Vax momentarily before glancing away. “She seemed relieved, honestly.” 

“You’d better be telling me the truth, old man,” Vax said, sounding more threatening than he’d meant to. 

Gilmore looked hurt. “As I said, ask her yourself if you don’t believe me. And you may as well go do it now. I think I’ve had enough of your mistreatment for one evening.” He stood and walked to the picture window, looking out at the garden beyond. Vax grabbed his wrist, meaning to pull Gilmore back, or at least make him turn to look at Vax. But Gilmore outweighed him by at least twice as much, and was apparently stronger than Vax gave him credit for. He ended up just being towed along behind Gilmore.

“Listen,” Vax said, using his acrobatics skill to slip between Gilmore and the window. “I know I’ve been an arse the last 24 hours, but please understand that I looked you in the face while that monster tried to eviscerate me.” 

“Did you honestly think it was me?” Gilmore asked, turning his face away from Vax, looking tragic.

“Honestly, no,” Vax said. “I guessed pretty early on that it wasn’t. I think I was just so damned horny for you after the foreplay in the dining hall earlier in the evening... I wanted to believe I was seeing things.” 

Gilmore slid his arms around Vax’s shoulders and pulled him close, which seemed like a good sign.

“It messed with my head. Even though I knew it wasn’t you, it still looked like you, and that was terrible. Don’t you see? That was the point. Somehow he knew I loved you.” Gilmore held him tighter. “He used you to hurt me. Do you understand now?” 

“Then why do I feel like I’m the one who was hurt?” Gilmore’s voice sounded teary. 

Vax sighed, leaning his cheek against Gilmore’s chest. 

“I suppose...I suppose I took it out on you, even though it wasn’t really you, and I knew that. Somehow...it really messed with my head.”

“How?” Gilmore asked, sounding like he needed more of an explanation before he would forgive Vax. 

“I love you,” Vax said. “You’re one of few people I trust with my life. It knew I would follow you anywhere it asked, without question.”

“But it could have appeared to you as Keyleth,” Gilmore pointed out. 

“It wouldn’t have made sense for Keyleth to give me a gift like that robe, or ask me to go on a midnight walk with her.”

“But you would have done it,” Gilmore said.

“I suppose,” Vax said. “But I wouldn’t have expected the same thing out of it.”

“How so?” Gilmore asked.   
  
“Keyleth would have wanted to talk, probably. She likes to ramble to get her thoughts in order. It wouldn’t have been the same. With you, I was expecting...something more...intimate.” Vax could tell he was saying the right things, because Gilmore’s fingers began to trace their way down his back. “And it wouldn’t have hurt the same. I think the demon must have known...we’ve had some rough patches.” 

Gilmore let go of Vax and turned away. “What you asked me in the tunnel, in front of everyone... How could you do that to me? Bringing it up on a whim, as though it were nothing at all, just some small detail that only I would recall?” 

“That was wrong of me,” Vax said. “As soon as I saw the expression on your face, I knew. But what did you expect me to do? I couldn’t apologize right there in front of everyone. I didn’t even have clothes on!”

“You say that as if I’ve never seen you in such a state,” Gilmore said, walking out of the room. 

“But they don’t know that!” Vax said, following.

“Who cares if they know?” Gilmore said. “Why does it matter what they think of our relationship? Do I embarrass you, Vax’ildan? Do you believe they’d think less of you if they knew you and I spend time together without our clothes on?”

“Well Scanlan would have many a jest at my expense, yes!” Vax said.

“To the nine hells with Scanlan!” Gilmore growled. “Why do you care what Scanlan thinks of us? That gnome would fuck a hole in the ground if he was sure there wasn’t a snake in it!”

“I--I don’t know!” Vax said. 

“Do you think Grog would care what Scanlan thought if I walked up to him on the street and put my lips on his body?” 

“Well...maybe not right away,” Vax said, defensive. 

“What does that mean?” Gilmore asked, eyes flashing. 

“Fuck, you’re sexy when you’re angry.” It was the only thing making this argument worth having.

“Vax’ildan!” Gilmore didn’t seem amused. 

But Vax glanced around the hall and the foyer beyond. “We’ve never done it here before, have we?” 

“I feel like your’e trying to change the subject, and it’s not going to work!” Gilmore said. 

But Vax could already see a crack in his resolve. “Alright,” he said, unclasping his cloak and letting it fall to the floor. 

“You owe me an apology!” Gilmore said, stepping back away from him. 

“Alright,” Vax said, pulling off his gloves. “I can apologize.”

Gilmore’s eyes narrowed. “That didn’t sound like an apology.”

“Maybe words aren’t enough this time,” Vax said. “Maybe I had something else in mind.” 

“Shouldn’t I be the one setting those terms?” Gilmore asked. 

“Yes, daddy,” Vax said, getting down on his knees and starting to strip away the rest of his armor. “Tell me what I have to do to apologize.”

Gilmore sighed, annoyed. “Why do I feel like you’re trying to weasel out again?” 

Vax crawled forward on hands and knees to kiss Gilmore’s beaded slippers. “I’ll be good,” he said, sitting back on his haunches. 

“You’d fucking better be,” Gilmore said, his breath picking up a little as he looked down into Vax’ildan’s artificially innocent eyes. “Take off your pants, dog.” Vax hurriedly sat back to pull off his boots and unlace his trousers, shucking them as quickly as possible. “Wait,” Gilmore said, before they went any further. “We should wash you first.” 

Vax hung his head, knowing he was caught. “Into the bath with you,” Gilmore said, pointing. He dragged Vax into the downstairs wash closet and made him sit in the tub while Gilmore tore off his cuirass. “Wash,” Gilmore ordered, and Vax did, scrubbing until it hurt. When Gilmore was satisfied that Vax was clean, he bade Vax stand up and produced a towel to dry him off.

Impatient, Vax reached over the towel to grope and kiss Gilmore while he was drying Vax off. “Stop,” Gilmore ordered, and Vax reluctantly withdrew his hands. 

Once Vax was dry, Gilmore led him back out to the drawing room, where he settled into a wide, throne-like chair, placing Vax between himself and the fire so he would not get cold. “Now. I want you to do a few things for me,” Gilmore said. 

“Yes, Sir,” Vax replied, folding his hands in front of himself and trying to look demure. 

“Stop that,” Gilmore said. “Both of us know that’s not genuine.” Vax let the mischievous grin show on his face. “Put your hands behind your back,” Gilmore ordered. “Since when do you hide from my eyes?” 

“It’s cold in here.” Vax’s ears wilted a little. 

“I’m aware,” Gilmore said. He waited until Vax obeyed. Then another beat, as his midnight dark eyes took Vax in. 

“Touch yourself.” The expression on his face was positively wicked as Vax looked up into Gilmore’s eyes and did just that. It took nothing to get Vax’s motor running. Just the anticipation of what was to come, and feeling Gilmore’s eyes on him, Vax was hard. He began to stroke and tease, groaning, doing his best to hold eye contact while he performed for Gilmore.

His umber skin kissed by the firelight, Gilmore relaxed back into the chair, knees spreading as he watched the show. Vax wanted to know what this was doing for him. He wished Gilmore was naked, too, that he could see that big cock swelling for him. Vax imagined it rigid and thick, leaking pre cum as he slowly drew his tongue across the tip…

Vax was beginning to get carried away. Gilmore must have been able to tell, because he stopped him, demanding, “Now come here.” Vax did, nearly tripping in his eagerness to touch Gilmore and be touched. If he could have run cock-first, he would have. 

Vax gasped, eyes closing with pleasure when Gilmore wrapped fingers around him. Gilmore’s other hand slid over his hip, gripping one buttock to pull him closer. One of Gilmore’s hands slipped down to cup Vax’s balls and push a finger inside him while the other firmly stroked his dick. “Oh, fuck.” Vax gasped. “Daddy.” 

“Look at me, Vax’ildan.” Vax’s eyes flew open, bright with lust. “I need you to do something for me,” Gilmore said. “Do you understand?” Vax nodded, pulling out of Gilmore’s hands and moving so that he could bend over the arm of the chair. His fingers fumbled with Gilmore’s robes until he could get them open and spread the fabric out of the way. With one hand on Gilmore’s thigh for balance, Vax dove in head-first, eager to lick and suck Gilmore’s cock, frotting against the chair in his excitement. 

*

“Good boy.” Gilmore pinched and scratched Vax’ildan’s bare backside, continuing to finger him while he performed fellatio. When he felt himself swell to full girth, a second finger was added to reward Vax’s efforts, beginning to stretch and prep his beautiful boy. 

Gilmore had been intending to punish Vax by not giving in to his lust, but now he was getting different ideas. The soft, wet sounds of his eager little mouth made Gilmore want to fuck him first. Punishment could always come later. Gilmore conjured some oil and slicked his fingers to get Vax good and ready. 

Vax arched up, moaning. “Ohhh, Gilmore...” He pushed back against Gilmore’s fingers. The boy was eager to be fucked like no lover Gilmore had taken for decades. It made Vax very difficult to resist. 

“Come here,” Gilmore growled, repositioning him almost as quickly as Vax repositioned himself, ass toward him, facing the fire. Then he grabbed the boy’s hips and thrust inside him with a single motion. No, he wasn’t fully seated. Vax was slowly becoming accustomed to taking him, but there were limits. Gilmore pulled Vax toward him, gently easing him down into his lap. 

“Oh, fuuuuuuuck,” Vax gasped, starting to writhe. 

“Hold still,” Gilmore ordered, and Vax did, trembling like a leaf. 

“Please,” Vax whimpered. “I need it.” 

“Yes you do,” Gilmore said, reaching around to stroke Vax’ildan’s shaft while Gilmore continued to ease in. Finally he was balls-deep inside Vax, and Gilmore let go a breath he did not know he’d been holding. 

“Move,” Gilmore growled, smacking his ass. Vax’ildan obeyed, hips beginning to move on him, fast, faster. Gilmore let him do the work, gripping the base of his cock so that Vax would get more friction the more he moved. 

“Oh god!” Vax was getting close, the tip of his cock glistening with moisture. “Daddy! You feel so good! Fuck! Fuck me!” Gilmore wrapped the long hair around his fingers and pulled, gripping one of Vax’s hips with the other hand. 

“ Tell me what you want,” Gilmore said.

“Nnn, fuck me with that glorious cock. Spread me wide and fuck me till I can’t walk. Fuck me into the floor, the bed, the couch...I don’t care. Use me. Fuck me, daddy! Fuck me!” 

Gilmore let go his hair to grab Vax by both hips, jerking him back on his dick hard and giving him what he’d asked for: forceful and rough, the way Vax liked it. The noises Vax made. He was like a mewling fox kit, writhing and grabbing onto him, trying to take Gilmore deeper. When he came, it was screaming and clutching Gilmore’s knees in a crushing grip. 

“You are...something,” Gilmore told him. 

“Yours?” Vax asked, panting and looking back at him. “Am I yours?” 

“You know you are.” Gilmore continued to pound his ass like it was a punishment. “I don’t know why you pretend you’re not.” 

“I like to be bad,” Vax whined. “So you can punish me.” 

Gilmore let slip a breathless laugh. “Sometimes you overdo it.”

“I know.” Vax twisted around to look at him. “I know, I don’t mean to. Please?” He pulled off and got down on his knees again. “Will you forgive me?” 

“I don’t know why I should,” Gilmore said, shrugging out of his robes and sitting back. His swollen length was slick with oil, the dark brown skin blushing with a crimson undertone of need.

“Please, daddy?” Vax asked, creeping forward. He looked Gilmore in the eye and leaned forward to slide the flat of his tongue across the head of his cock, waiting for approval. 

“That looks like a reward for you,” Gilmore said. “Not for me.” Vax wrapped his lips around the tip, gently sucking while his tongue lapped up the moisture. “You can do better than that,” Gilmore told him. Vax began to swallow the shaft slowly, adjusting to a better angle so that he could take Gilmore down his throat. 

“That’s a good boy,” Gilmore whispered, brushing Vax’ildan’s hair back before gripping the back of his head. Vax began to bob, going all the way down and giving suction before starting back up. Gilmore held his head so that Vax could never catch a full breath. Then he started to fuck the boy’s throat, because Vax liked to choke, and it did feel good. 

A couple of times his gag reflex triggered and Vax had to pull off to breathe. But each time, before Gilmore could say anything, Vax swallowed him right back down again. Gilmore’s free hand wiped the tears from the corners of Vax’ildan’s eyes. “Is that good?” Vax nodded, bobbing. “Shall I come in your mouth?” 

Vax pulled off, reluctantly. “Come wherever you want,” he said. “I like when you come inside me.” 

“Then come here,” Gilmore said, holding out his arms. Vax climbed into his lap, facing him, and sat back on Gilmore’s cock, taking it more easily this time. He held onto Gilmore’s shoulders, starting to bounce.

“Does taking me make you hard?” Gilmore purred, teasing the head of Vax’ildan’s neglected sex. Vax shivered, nodding, feeling the blood rush south again. “When you take me in deep, does it make you come?” Vax nodded again, grinding down hard. “Show me.” 

Feeling Vax become hard again, Gilmore’s slick fist moved on him as Vax rode him harder, taking Gilmore in deep, until he was gasping, his fingers digging into Gilmore’s shoulders. In moments, hot pearls poured over his fingers, painting Gilmore’s stomach as Vax’ildan’s eyes rolled back and he keened his way through another orgasm. Gilmore gripped his hips, pounding his A spot until Vax swooned with sensory overload. 

Gilmore held Vax’ildan in his arms until he recovered, kissing his jaw, his cheek, his throat. “You stupid boy,” he whispered. “Whatever made you think you could leave me?” 

Vax came to, looking up at him and sliding grateful arms around Gilmore’s neck. “My god, you’re still hard!” he exclaimed. “What the fuck?” 

“Now it’s my turn,” Gilmore said, carrying Vax over to the fire. He laid Vax down on the fleece rug, positioning him on all fours, and kneeling behind him. For several long moments, Gilmore just teased Vax, running his hands down his back and flank, pinching and smacking his pink buttocks, and finally starting to eat his ass. 

“Ohhh fuck! Oh fuck!” Vax pressed his face into the rug, groaning. “D-d-on’t do this,” he begged, thighs quivering.

“Oh yes,” Gilmore told him. He knew exactly how to take Vax up to the edge and hold him there so that it hurt, the overstimulation both painful and pleasurable at the same time. He made Vax suck him off again while Gilmore fingered him, though it was all four fingers by now, and nearly his thumb, as Vax got really into it. 

When he was close, Gilmore moved behind him and entered Vax again, going slow to make it last, hissing when Vax reached down to grip and fondle his balls. 

“Come inside me?” Vax asked, using a boyish voice that he knew did things for Gilmore. 

“I don’t know if I should,” Gilmore said, keeping a steel grip on his control. 

“You should.” Vax said. “Pleeeeease?” 

“What do we say?” 

“Please, daddy. I want it. Please come inside me?” Vax begged.

“You’re an awful boy,” Gilmore growled, slowly losing his grip. 

“Maybe you should spank me,” Vax suggested, and Gilmore did, delivering a sharp slap that made him jump. 

“More,” Vax begged. Gilmore slapped his ass again and again until he felt Vax start to come, and he couldn’t resist any longer. Gilmore gripped his hips hard and drilled into him, pouring his seed into Vax in a most satisfying way. 

Finally, Vax lay beneath him, groaning. “You came,” he panted, reaching back to wrap an arm around Gilmore’s neck. 

“Only for you,” Gilmore said, turning him so that he could kiss Vax properly. Vax moved against him, slipping in the sweat between their bodies. “Don’t start again,” Gilmore warned him. 

“I’m not,” Vax said, smiling impishly. “I just like feeling you rub against me.” He shivered a little. “I can feel it leaking out. You really filled me up that time.” 

Gilmore brushed his hair back, roughly, pulling it a little. “You really needed it that time.” 

Vax nodded agreement. He touched Gilmore’s earrings, kissing him more urgently. “Don’t start,” Gilmore warned again. 

“But I want more,” Vax whined. 

“Greedy pup,” Gilmore chided gently, kissing the tip of his nose. “You need to learn patience.” 

“Teach me, daddy,” Vax sighed, rubbing against him. 

Gilmore chuckled, reaching down and nudging his ass with the plug. “Oh!” Vax arched his back while Gilmore pushed it gently inside him. “Wait, what’s that?” Vax asked, suddenly feeling the bushy tail attached. 

“That’s your punishment,” Gilmore said, smirking. “And you’ll have to wear it until I say you don’t have to.” 

“But...but…” Gilmore kissed the tip of his nose. 

“Until I say.” He leaned back, taking Vax into his arms. “It’s late. Let’s go to bed.” 

“But...I don’t like it!” Vax whined. “It’s scratchy!” 

“That’s the point, my love.” Vax whimpered and curled against him as Gilmore carried him up the stairs (with the assistance of a Levitation spell). 

“But what if I--” 

“Sleep now,” Gilmore told him, settling Vax into the large four poster while he cleaned up and prepared for bed. 

“Can I rub your back?” Vax asked.

“Please do.” Gilmore stretched out on his stomach, closing his eyes as Vax tried to work out how full body massages were performed, huffing with annoyance every time the tail touched his legs or got in his way. 

Gilmore chuckled, seeing how hard Vax was working. “Good boy.” 

Vax leaned forward to kiss him. “Thank you, daddy.” 

“Don’t misbehave like that again,” Gilmore warned him. 

“I’ll try,” Vax said. And really that was all Gilmore could hope for. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious what Gilmore's lyre sounds like, [this is a replica of the silver lyre of Ur](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JU4QRxsZhjg).


End file.
